


Bow and Arrow

by rotKaiserin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wondering if you could…teach me how to use a bow and arrow." [Lon'qu/Noire father-daughter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow and Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 8/12/13 on [tumblr](http://dollof-death.tumblr.com/post/58095097191/bow-and-arrow) and [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9589803/1/Bow-and-Arrow)
> 
> i made lon'qu an assassin in my play through, enabling him to use a bow. noire's about seven-ish here. also literally written at 2 am when i couldn't sleep. sorry for any ooc-ness ;;
> 
> thank you for reading!

Right hand drawing back the string, the other having a firm grip on the bow, Lon'qu narrowed his eyes and aimed at his target. Lon'qu Behind him, he heard an "Eek!" from his young daughter, Noire.

As she clutched onto his leg, he patted her head. Recently, Noire had joined him on his hunting trips – much to his surprise – and would always squirm once he hit his prey.

Breaking free from his daughter's grip, Lon'qu began to walk over to the animal until he heard a soft voice say, "Father?"

He turned around. "Yes, Noire?"

The girl looked down and played with her hands. "I was wondering if you could..." She stopped there, as if at a loss for words.

Lon'qu took a few steps closer to her. "If I could...?"

"If you could...teach me how to use a bow and arrow." Noire's words became softer than usual as she finished.

Lon'qu let his daughter's request sink in. There was a moment of silence before he kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her and gave her a small smile.

"Sure," he said. He could see the happiness on Noire's face. "But I thought you were learning magic from your mother." Unease replaced the happiness.

"Um, well, I was, but..." Noire started. She kept silent, trying to find a way to explain herself while her father patiently waited. "Mother's magic scares me." She finally said.

Noire twiddled her fingers and Lon'qu couldn't help but give a small chuckle.  _Of course_ , he thought. Tharja wasn't exactly the most pleasant teacher, let alone person. Her character was unorthodox, but Lon'qu had accepted that a long time ago and – eventually - found it endearing.

"I see." Lon'qu noticed the worry on Noire's face.

"Y-you're not mad or anything, are you?"

Lon'qu shook his head. "No, of course not. I'll just have to talk with your mother about this."

Some relief showed up on Noire's face. "Okay," she said as she nodded.

Standing up, Lon'qu outstretched his hand towards his daughter. "Let's take this thing home now, then."

"Yes, Father!" Noire said as she eagerly took his hand and walked with him towards the freshly killed game.


End file.
